Sonic and Tails: Brothers 4Ever
by darkness wasted
Summary: Sonic and Tails are at a lake. Tails wants to teach Sonic how to swim but the blue blure refuses. Tails goes swiming on his own while Sonic watched. Tails went under the lake water and didn't come back up. Sonic goes to save him. Will the borthers make it


"Oh come on Sonic. How am I supposed to teach ya how to swim if you don't get into the water?" A yellow and white kitsunse said splashing in the shallow area.

"No way Tails! Water is hell for me." Sonic said looking at Tails from the grass. They were at the lake and Tails was hoping to teach Sonic how to swim today.

"Oh come on Sonic. What's the worse that could happen?" Tails smiled.

"Drowning." Sonic pouted.

"I'll help you. Come on." Tails smiled.

"No way Tails! There's no force in the universe that can make me jump into that water." Sonic firmly said crossing his arms.

"Nothing? Nothing can get you in here?" Tails frowned.

"That's right. Nothing." Sonic said sitting down. He relaxed his head on his hands that were behind his head.

"Fine Sonic." Tails frowned. The little kitsune walked over to the deeper section and used his two tails to help him zoom through the water. Occasionally he would dive under to see the aquatic life. He saw fish here and there. Also a few boat wrecks. He began to lose air so started to head towards the surface. He popped out and started to explore the surrounding area of water. It was a nice sunny day with hardly any clouds in the sky.

"You don't know what you're missing Sonic!" Tails called out.

"No thanks bro. I like it right here." Sonic smiled with his eyes closed as if ready for a nap.

Tails rolled his eyes and went a little farther. He went under and saw how dark it had gotten. He was in the boat area since it was so deep. He didn't like it so he made his way to the surface.

He was tired since it took awhile to swim back. He began to feel dizzy since most fof arm and leg strength was a bit weak.

"Tails? Tails you okay?" Sonic shouted from the grass. Tails smiled and then he felt something wrap around his leg. He raised an eyebrow and went under to see what it was. It was seaweed.

He tried to pull his leg free but it was wrapped tight. He went to the surface and saw Sonic watching him.

"I'm okay Sonic. Just some seaweed has uggh!" Tails went under.

"Tails! Tails! Bro you okay!" Sonic stood in the ankle deep part of the water. He didn't realize it though.

He saw two gloved hands coming out of the water.

"Sonic! Sonic! Help! Sonic!" Tails cried out he then went under again. Sonic's heart started to race.

"**Tails**!" Sonic yelled. He shuck all over because Tails didn't come back up.

"Oh no. No! Tails!" Sonic subconsciously dove into the water. He splashed around till he reached the spot where Tails vanished.

"Tails! Tails where are you!" Sonic yelled out. He didn't see anything but the open lake water.

Sonic feared he went under so he took a deep breath and went under water. He squinted but saw an unconscious Tails. Sonic saw that his leg was tangled in the long seaweed. The blue hedgehog swam over and untangled the yellow fox. Sonic put his arms around Tails's chest and pulled him to the surface. As if the seaweed had a mind of it's own, it grabbed Sonic this time. Sonic looked at his ankles and growled. He looked at Tails and saw that the little fox was literally breathing in water. The blue hedgehog notice he didn't have much time left. He held Tails tightly and went to untangle his leg. His chest was on fire because he could not breathe. He could not imagine how Tails was feeling. He finally got freed and swam as fast as he could to the surface.

Sonic reached the surface and took a deep breathe. He coughed out the water that was in his lungs. He looked at Tails and frowned. The shore was a bit far and Sonic was tired. But his little brother needed help.

"Don't worry Tails. You'll be okay." Sonic said looking at the unconscious kitsune. He did his best to swim with the extra weight in his grasp.

"Sonic….?"

Sonic's ears perked up when he heard the faint sound. He looked at Tails and saw his breathing again.

"Oh thank god." The blue blur kept swimming till he finally reached the shallow area. Sonic dragged the little cub up onto shore. Sonic collapsed and continued to cough up water.

"I knew it (cough) water is (cough) hell on mobious (cough)." Sonic gasped for air. When he finally calmed down his attention went to Tails. The poor kitsune stopped breathing.

"Tails! (cough) Come on bro! (cough)" Sonic placed his head on Tails's chest but he didn't hear a heart beat. He then began to apply pressure to the little fox's chest.

"Tails! Come on! (cough) Tails, come on bro!" Sonic said. He stopped and listened for him breathing or for a heartbeat.

"(cough, cough, cough, cough) Sonic…?" The young cub said looking at his older brother. His vision was blurry but Tails knew it was Sonic. When his vision came back into focus he saw a scared looking Sonic. Plus he looked wet and his quills were dripping with water.

"Sonic? Where you swimming?" Tails said sounding tired.

"Oh thank god. Tails you're alive." Sonic smiled hugging the young kitsune. Tails smiled and hugged him back.

"You scared me bro!" Sonic frowned hugging him tighter. Tails smiled and looked up at his adopted brother.

"I'm sorry Sonic."

"Sorry? You didn't do anything wrong Tails. I'm just happy you're okay." The blue hero smiled.

"Wait? Sonic? Did you swim to save me?" Tails said looking at Sonic.

"Course I did. I hate the water but I'd kill for you bro. I'd never let anything happen to you." Sonic smiled stroking Tails's bangs. The little fox had a wide smile on his muzzle.

"Thanks Sonic!" Tails grabbed Sonic in a tight but brotherly hug.

"No problem." Sonic smiled.

"I still can't believe you swam though." Tails chuckled.

"Err…um I swim when the time calls for it. Like the time when I saved Amy." Sonic said letting his brother go.

"Yeah. You amazed everyone when you did that." Tails smiled.

"She's a pain true but that doesn't mean I don't love errr…" Sonic realized what he said.

"So it is true." Tails laughed.

Sonic looked around to so they could get off the subject.

"Oh hey look! It's Cream!" Sonic pointed.

"Where! Where!" Tails said jumping up.

"Ohh. So you like Cream huh?" Sonic smiled evilly. Tails's ears fell flat onto his head. He looked at Sonic and frowned.

"I won't tell you if you don't." Sonic smirked.

"deal." Tails smiled. The little kitsune lay down on the grass and looked at the sky. Sonic went to his usual passion. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Thanks again Sonic." Tails smiled.

"No problem bro. No problem." Sonic smiled. The two laid there on the grass and took a very long nap.

A/N: Hope this was good. I wanted to do another Sonic and Tails fic but with a happy ending this time. See ya around.


End file.
